As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Websites are increasingly complex and highly coupled-both within themselves, and with other websites and backend servers. Websites are comprised of webpages, and these webpages may have links to other webpages and websites, and further may be in communication with backend servers responsible for directing information to entities for use by the entities. For example, Dell.com is a website hosted on the world wide web to allow users to interface with Dell Corp. of Round Rock Tex. Dell.com is a large scale and complex website with hundreds of interlinked webpages and which provides product support and purchasing options.